Tranquility
The Tranquility was a Venator-class destroyer that was the flagship of Senior Jedi General Luminara Unduli. Part of the Open Circle Fleet, it housed the 41st Elite Corps and Green Company, along with the temporary visitors Ahsoka Tano and a division of Senate Commandos. In 22 BBY, it was tasked with retrieving Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray and transporting him to Coruscant. The ship was boarded by Separatists and the prisoner escaped. Equipment The Tranquility was a Venator-class cruiser used by the Republic Navy. It had command towers, docking bays on both the top and bottom, and it had eight turbolasers cannons on the side. Some features include high-security prisons for captures prisoners, escape pods for a fast release, turbolifts to travel from one deck to another, docking bays for ships to docks and to hold cargo, and a large reactor room with walkways for easy access. The ceiling of the reactor room was packed large pipes. History In 22 BBY, Jedi General Luminara Unduli and the 41st Elite Corps was assigned to pick up and drop off Separatist leader Nute Gunray. They flew to Rodia, where Senator Padmé Amidala had captured him, and General Unduli's commander, CC-1004, was sent down to the surface in gunships from the Tranquility's docking bay. There, he retrieved him and traveled back up. The prisoner was then transported to the high-security prisons by way of turbolifts, where he was interrogated. He was protected by a division of Coruscant's Senate Commandos led by Captain Argyus, a secret Separatist agent. While interrogating him, Count Dooku sent Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress to find him and take him back. She launched an attack of Droch-class boarding ships and vulture droid, just before they were about to enter hyperspace. The droids were destroyed by Tranquility's turbolasers, but the boarding ships entered the docking bay and unloaded B2 super battle droids. Green Company was dispatched, and they destroyed most of them, until they retreated and received aid from the Jedi general. Unbeknownst to them, Asajj Ventress dropped from the ship, and destroyed the last living clone. She entered the ventilation system and dropped out at the prison level. She was aided by Captain Argyus, and a skirmish occurred with Gree, Luminara, and Tano. It ended out with Luminara and Tano in the reactor room, defeated by Ventress, and the prisoner was escorted out with the captain. They entered a Consular-class cruiser, where Ventress joined them; they soon left. After the Tranquility was fixed, they informed Jedi Master Kit Fisto of their failure, and where he was tracked to. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Forces of Darkness'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Adventures'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi in Training'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' Sources * * * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Timeline Rescue on the Tranquility}} Category:Venator-class star destroyer Category:Finished articles Category:41st Elite Corps Category:9th Assault Corps Category:Vehicles Category:Republic Navy